gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 103
Chapter 103 is the hundred and third chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page Ranmaru informs Naoyoshi that Gama is coming to rescue him. Summary Jinsuke meets with the advisors and the commanders and informs them that the Ogame School are coming to kill him. Plot Ranmaru tells Naoyoshi that Gama is coming to Jouka to rescue him. Ranmaru then tells him that Gama says that he will not be defeated until he rescue Naoyoshi. Naoyoshi then starts to cry after hearing about Gama. Elsewhere, Jinsuke is having a meeting with the advisors and the commanders. Nachi tells Jinsuke that the 47 Corps have been defeated, and that the Ogame School is alot stronger then they taught. Nachi then says that they will make it to Jouka, which Jinsuke tells them that the Ogame School is series about about kill him. Jinsuke then tells them to crush the Ogame School with all the strength they have. After the meeting, Riichirou is walking in a hallway think about how he thaught that he would have been able to defeat one of the Ogame School's members by using the 47 Corps. Riichirou then encounters Ango, who talks about Riichirou using the 47 Corps and the Jugan. Ango then tells Riichirou that the battles from now will be serious and that he will stand on the front lines. Riichirou then tells him that he plans to do the same. Elsewhere, Shimon is walking with Jinsuke. Shimon tells Jinsuke that he didn't think that Gama would get this stronger. Jinsuke then tells Shimon to assemble his personal corps, which Shimon asks if it is necessary to use them against the Ogame School. Jinsuke then tells him that its because he cares for them so much that he want to crush then with all his might. Jinsuke then thinks about how Gama was able to defeat the power of the Jugan and for Gama to come and show him the extent of his strength. The next day, Kashitarou is complaining that Yashichi might have told them the wrong way, which Gama tells him to shut up. Gama then thinks about the personal corps and how he is familiar with three of them. Gama then thinks that it is interest and that he won't be defeat until he defeats his father. In Jouka, Kizaki return to the base and report that their are Muhou School troups at the outskirts of the town. Kizaki then asks how will the other take to get here. Iori then tells Kizaki that Kamedenbou will get here if they wait. Kizaki then says that he can do it on their own and that they are the ones that can defeat Jinsuke. Iori then tells Kizaki to not be in a hurry and that they other will be their soon. Characters *Itou Ranmaru *Gama Kurogane *Naoyoshi Washitzu *Ichinose kai *Kuryuu Ango *Hanamura Riichirou *Nachi *Tsukikage *Murasame Riko *Kujou Mario *Niina Gakushin *Maruyama Ichida *Jinsuke Kurogane *Kibe Ryuuhou (Mentioned) *Kudou Shimon *Kashitarou *Matsumoto Muraku (Mentioned) *Omiya Banri (Mentioned) *Yashichi (Mentioned) *Kizaki Gensai *Sengoku Iori *Oizumi Kamedenbou Techniques None Battles None Category:Chapter